


Teach Me Everything You Know

by deakysbass



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anatomy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, RPF, Science, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakysbass/pseuds/deakysbass
Summary: Roger is struggling a bit with his anatomy lessons, and John thinks he might have an idea as to how he could retain them better.AKARoger needs help studying and it's a good thing John has thing for scientific words.





	Teach Me Everything You Know

It was a very typical Sunday night at the Taylor-Deacon apartment, both men were in the living room, enjoying a cup of their preferred drink while they studied for any class they had that next morning. At first, Roger had been a Sunday Night Party Animal, but John quickly made him understand the correlation between his Monday morning grades and his Sunday night drinking habits, and eventually Roger saw to reason and chose to stay in.

Their usual sitting positions involved both of them in their own armchairs, facing each other in mock duel positions, seeing who could close their books first saying “Alright, that’s me done for the night!” and calmly walk to their respective bedroom.

John was peacefully reading his physics book, polishing up on the technical jargon, while Roger on the other hand was bouncing his leg up and down. Closing his eyes and mumbling Latin words to himself.  
“Ulna, radius...tarsals?” Roger looked down at his book, hesitant, “NO! TARSALS ARE IN THE FOOT, YOU DUMBASS!”  
John looked at his band mate, confused, “You alright, Rogie?”  
“NO!” he snapped, immediately regretting it, “Sorry… I’m just stressed out about this anatomy test.” he mumbled, running his hand over his face in frustration, “I don’t see how professors can just expect students to learn all the names of all the bloody body parts in just a weekend!”  
“When did he announce you would have this test, exactly?”  
“About a month ago…” Roger said, absentmindedly.  
“Well, no wonder your stressed!” John exclaimed, almost laughing, “You just put it off the last minute!”  
“Well, I’m a chronic procrastinator, John, what did you expect?”  
“Surely the professor is not to blame then?”  
“Well, I guess not… but he still shouldn’t give us a test like that, it’s torture!” the drummer felt like he had a valid point, but John knew better than that.  
“Aren’t you a biology major, though?” John scrunched up his face in mock confusion, earning himself a pillow flung to his face.  
“Shut up!” Roger feigned anger and looked over at his friend, making sure he hadn’t actually hurt him with the sudden pillow throw. “Maybe you could help me instead of pointing out all my flaws?” he joked, even though he really wouldn’t mind the help.  
“Well, I can always try but I’m not sure if I’ll be any good, I’m just an engineering student…” John shrugged.  
“And a great one at that! You built a bloody amp from stuff you found in a ditch!”  
“Well, I’m currently building it. It’s not done yet, I still need to fix the transformer and make sure that the treble booster works properly.” John said dismissively.  
“God, I wish I could be like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Like you. I mean it’s just amazing how you can list of all the things without any notes or anything. If my memory worked like that, I wouldn’t be struggling with this so much.”  
“Well to be fair, I have much less things to remember. And I couldn’t even tell you how many bones there are in the body.”  
“206 in adults and 305 in babies.”  
“See! You’re much better than me regarding biology.” John smiled, “We’re just trained in different things, and our brains have different ways of retaining things.”  
“I guess so.” the drummer admitted, content with that idea.

After a moment of silence, John spoke up, “What makes you remember things?”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I don’t know… what makes you remember drum beats?”  
“I don’t really remember them, I just kinda feel them in my heart.”  
“Hm… that’s no good then.” John said pensively, “Well, what are some of your clearest memories about? And what do they have in common?”  
Roger thought to himself and a smile spread on his face, “Oh God, Deaks.” he shook his head, “I really don’t wanna tell you.”  
“Why? What’s the common factor?” Roger started laughing to himself, shaking his head and trying to avoid eye contact with the all-too-serious bassist. “What?” John started to chuckle too. “God, Roger’s laugh is so infectious!” he thought to himself.  
“Okay, okay.” Roger calmed down, “Just don’t make fun of me, alright?”  
“Cross my heart, Rog.”

“Well…” Roger rubbed his neck, almost in embarrassment, “Sex.”  
“Your most memorable moments were...sex?” John said dumbfounded.  
“Yeah…” the drummer replied, embarrassment sinking in.  
“Why did I expect anything else, honestly.” John resigned, laying back in his chair. Cogs were turning in his head, trying desperately to find a way to help his friend. “Well… maybe you should associate your studies with sex?”  
“Oh great idea, John! Then I’ll get a stiffie while filling in the answers.”  
“That’s not what-”  
“Mr. Taylor, tell me what the bones of the hand are?” he said in a low voice, impersonating his professor, “COCK! BALLS!” he screams, in feigned panic. All the while, John was laughing to the point of almost falling out his chair. “Mr Taylor, that language will not be tolerated, please go to the Head’s office.” he lowered his voice again. “Sorry, I can’t!” he said, throwing his arms up in defeat, “Too stiff to walk!”  
John at that point was in hysterics on the floor. His shirt riding up ever so slightly, that it knocked the breath out of Roger, who was suddenly much more alert to what John was suggesting. As the bassist laughed with his eyes completely closed, an idea popped into Roger’s scheming head.  
“Maybe you were right, though…” Roger said, voice low and serious, as he got down on his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards the unsuspecting Deacon. He slowly made his way across the hardwood floors, ideas just bursting at the seams, mild excitement growing in his groin.

Roger tentatively raised a hand to the unaware bassist’s face, pressing his index finger to his lips. John’s breath hitched and his eyes snapped open, pupils blown as he stared into Roger’s beautiful blue eyes. “When did he get so close? Is he leaning in?” John’s brain panicked, but something about the drummer’s demeanor told him that he was in safe hands.  
“Lips.” Roger whispered, dragging his finger downwards and making John’s lips part ever so slowly. He removed his index and replaced it with the pad of his thumb as he cradled John’s head softly in his hand. Roger’s thumb rubbing against the lower lip, tentatively inching closer to the opening, his eyes fixated on his actions.  
John took the initiative with a shaky breath, and opened his mouth a little more, letting his friend’s thumb lay between his teeth and lip.  
“Incisors.” Roger whispered once more, voice low and gravely. His other fingers trailed along John’s jaw, pressing against the respective parts as he named them, “Mandible. Molars, premorals, canines.”

Roger’s other hand made it to John’s face, and he continued to caress and explore the bumps and dips of the bassist’s head. “Maxillae, zygomatic bone…” he trailed off in his head, focusing on John’s body and its reaction to his presence. Was John feeling the same energy as he was? This mad, lustful energy.  
“Roger…” John’s breath caught in his throat when one of the drummer’s hands dropped to his neck, the other cradling the back of his head, fingers laced in his long hair. Roger felt around the bones in his neck, John lifting his chin to give him better access, lowly moaning at the almost electric feeling. “Roger…” John mumbled, enjoying this strange but incredibly arousing moment.  
“Hm?”  
“What are you doing?”  
Roger leaned in and whispered in John’s ear, “Learning your anatomy.” he nibbled on his ear, “If that’s okay with you?” he asked, although he did feel like he knew the answer already.  
John’s head rolled back as Roger placed a tender kiss between his jawline and his neck, “Teach me everything you know.” he muttered under his breath.  
“I’d be happy to.” the drummer smiled, and slowly moved John around so that he was laying right under him, Roger straddling his hips.

Roger ran his hand down John’s clothed chest, slowly moving his fingers around, attempting to feel as much as he could. “Thoracic cage: 24 ribs, in 12 pairs.” he recited, sliding his hands under John’s shirt to feel the protruding bones. “Sternum.” he dipped his finger in the crevice between the bassist’s chest muscles, finding there a small tuft of hair.  
Roger lustfully started working on John’s shirt buttons, when the younger man stopped him in his tracks, placing his hand to the drummer’s chest. Roger looked down at John, both of them red with passion.  
“Will you kiss me, Rogie?” John said, lip trembling in anticipation and adoration, his voice shaky but low.  
“If you keep saying my name like that, I won’t be able to stop myself.” Roger smiled and dove down to press a kiss on John's quivering lips. It started out shy, both not really sure what was happening but knowing that they both liked it. The kiss grew hungry and passionate as John placed his hand on the blond's head, and prodded his tongue gently against his lips, begging for entrance. Roger moaned into the kiss, and parted his lips to let the other man roam around. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony, eliciting throaty moans from both men.

Roger's hand continued working eagerly on John's shirt buttons while they kissed. John was struggling to keep composure as Roger started kissing his neck, working his way down to his now bare chest.  
“Roger, your test-” John interrupted, making the drummer sit up on his lap.  
“Sod the test!” Roger spat, almost ripping his own shirt off.  
“I only meant that you stopped reciting.” John smiled, pushing hair out of his lover’s face. Where they even lovers, John had no idea, but he did not want to walk away.  
Roger smiled devilishly, biting his lip, “You kinky fuck.” he threw his head back and ground his hips down onto John’s, “You like me talking science, don’t you?”  
“I don’t think there is such a thing as a science kink, but fuck, I guess I have it.” John smiled, biting his lip and bucking right back into Roger’s bottom.  
“How’s about we take those trousers off and find out for sure?” Roger smiled, trailing his hand up and down John’s soft glory trail. “Scientific method and all, right?” slowly making his way to John’s eager cock. The bassist watched hungrily as Roger’s hand moved up and down his clothed cock, nodding his head in permission.

Roger took that grant and went to town. He hurriedly zipped down John’s tight trouser front, finally unleashing the huge cock its skinny jean prison. He re-positioned himself so that he could peel off the tight pants, successfully getting them off and throwing them somewhere off to the side, then rushed to get his own off. John was lost in his own horny world when he was snapped back to reality due to a tickling feeling on his feet. That feeling was Roger’s lips on the sole of his foot, mumbling against the soft skin. “Feet: 52 bones, 26 per foot.”  
The drummer’s calloused hands felt around John’s feet, mapping out the bone structures of them. “Calcaneus, talus, navicular bone, cuboid bone. Medial, intermediate, and lateral cuneiform bones. 2 of each.” his hands made their way slowly up to the toes, “Metatarsals, 10. Proximal, intermediate, and distal phalanges. 10, 8, 10, respectively.”

Roger made his way up to John’s slightly wispy legs, kissing his way up as he recited his anatomy lesson. “Fibula, tibia, patella, femur; 2 each.”  
As Roger kissed the bassist’s gentle thighs, he started whimpering, “Rogie, please…”  
“What’s wrong, Johnny?”  
“Just get up here and let me fuck you.” John groaned, struggling to keep his eyes on the blond man’s face.  
Roger was obviously taken aback by the slightly more aggressive demeanor that John had adopted, but was intrigued nonetheless, especially at his requested to be fucked by John.  
“I’ve got to admit, John. I’ve never been fucked before- I mean… I’ve never even had gay sex before.”  
“Well then... let me teach you everything I know.” John said pulling Roger up by his arm, settling him down on his lap. “Start by strok-”  
Roger laughed, “Alright, well I’m not that clueless!” getting down on his elbows so that he could be at eye level to John’s bulge.

He brought one hand to the twitching mound, and slowly started stroking it, while his other hand gently cupped the bassist’s balls. In a matter of seconds, John’s underwear had joined his trousers somewhere across the living room floor, and Roger’s mouth was firmly attached to John’s cock. As he bobbed his head down, John’s moans started getting louder and louder while his hands grasped the blond hair, guiding it up and down his length. John had to fight the urge to buck his hips into Roger’s untrained, but very satisfactory, mouth. “Rogie--” he groaned.  
Roger had noticed the restraint and pulled off John’s thick cock in a loud pop, “How do you want me?”  
“On top. I want you to ride me.” John panted, running his hands over his face. Roger thought he looked absolutely ravishing but was too afraid to admit that this was more than just sex.

Roger slid his underwear off and crawled up John’s bare lap, looking slightly worried. John grabbed his hand and ran another one along his cheek, reassuringly, “I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.” he smiled softly, looking into Roger’s big blue eyes. Roger nodded and smiled back, worried but slightly more confident.  
“Have any lube?” Roger asked, hoping for a positive response.  
“Ran out this morning, sorry.” John responded, pulling a face that expressed both embarrassment and hilarity at the implications of his answer. “We’ll just take it slow, don’t worry.”  
Roger winced at the idea but was far too horny to care, “So what do I do now?”  
“I’ll take over now, actually.” John smiled, sitting up straight and cradling Roger’s body closer to his. He captured the drummer’s lips in his own as he manipulated him into a more comfortable position for what was to follow.

Roger was now kneeling above John’s erect cock, shaking in anticipation as the kiss dragged on. John pulled away from the kiss, and before Roger could open his eyes to protest, John’s fingers replaced his own lips. Roger took the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the calloused fingers, covering them in an adequate amount of saliva around them, knowing what was to come.  
John slowly pulled out his fingers, and reached down to Roger’s bottom. As Roger’s ring opened slowly, letting John’s index into his hole, his hands reached into his blond locks and pulled slightly.  
“Hand… oh God- fuck, keep going!” Roger took in a deep breath, letting his muscles relax around the unusual presence, “Hands: 54 bones in total- aaaahhh… shit. Carpals: scaphoid, lunate, triquetral, pisiform, trapezium, trapezoid, capitaaaaaaaa- FUCK JOHN! DO THAT AGAIIIIN.” Roger’s body shook as John grazed against his prostate more deliberately this time. “Capitate, hamate. Metacarpaaaals… fuck… 10 in total. Proximal, intermediate, and distal phaaa-ck…. Phalanges, 28 in total.” Roger’s eyes rolled back and his hands came crashing down onto John’s shoulders for support.  
Slowly, John built up a rhythm of stretching and pushing, and in a matter of minutes he was three fingers deep, Roger’s mouth agape in pleasure as he grazed against his prostate. The drummer’s eyes were fluttering in ecstasy but screwed completely close when John removed his fingers, missing the heat and presence. That lack of heat was soon replaced by John’s erection pressing against his asshole, slowly stretching open the ring of muscle.

Roger slowly sank down onto John’s large cock, his eyes closed in absolute pleasure and his own hand in his hair, pulling on the blond strands as he bottomed out completely, while he used the other to steady himself using John’s shoulder. As the discomfort settled, Roger slowly started lifting himself up and letting himself back down onto the hard rod, managing to hit his own prostate with every other up-down motion. Meanwhile, John was still clutching Roger to his chest, marking his lover’s back with red scratches as his head rolled back in ecstasy.

The living room filled with lewd moans as Roger bounced up and down on John’s lap, both of their heads thrown back, sweat dripping down their backs. Although he claimed he was new to this, Roger knew exactly how to move around John’s cock, tightening his hole at just the right moments to bring John closer to the edge.  
“Rog- ah fuck… Roger you feel so fucking tight.” John groaned before biting down onto his lover’s shoulder.  
“Shoulder…” the drummer panted, “Clavicle, scapulaaaa- fuck… ungh… acromion, coracoid process- FUCK!” he groaned, slamming his body down on John’s cock, hitting his prostate with a scream.  
John let out a small chuckle, reaching up to kiss Roger, “You don’t have to continue naming- ungh, fuck… naming all the bones.” his voice faltered and his body shook as Roger almost slid completely off his cock before slamming right back down.  
Roger smile lopsidedly, face almost paralysed with pleasure, “Can’t fail my test, now can I?” he growled before hungrily kissing the bassist back.

Their kiss, although hungry and filled with lust, seemed almost natural to the two men, like they were meant to touch each other like this. This feeling only fueled their actions as their tongues tangled and danced. Suddenly, Roger pulled away, throwing his head all the way back as he impaled himself onto John’s cock. “Fuuuuck!” he groaned, “John, I don’t think I can last any- FUCK!” and just like that Roger’s cum exploded into the air, coating their stomachs in thick ropes of cum. As he came, his body tensed up and John took this opportunity to thrust hard and fast into him, instantly triggering his own orgasm.

In a flourish of cuss words, moans, and other lewd sounds, both men came undone, holding on to one another in order to stay upright, while they panted and tried to regain their breath. John collided their foreheads together, trembling lips teasing another kiss out of Roger. “Fuck, Rogie… You were… amazing.” John smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying their closeness.  
“You were… not what I expected.” Roger smiled too, placing a kiss on his lover’s forehead, “But wonderful nonetheless.” he squeezed the bassist close to his chest, and was taken aback by the wet feeling between them, he chuckled. “Stay here, lemme get us a rag.” he gently pulled himself off of John, and warily made his way to the kitchen.

John, utterly satisfied, laid back onto the hardwood floor, tracing circles on his stomach and mindlessly spreading the cum all over him. When Roger came back, he made sure to clean John up, throwing the sticky rag onto the coffee table, and then settling down next to him. The bassist curled his arm around the drummer’s shoulders, bringing him closer in order to place a soft kiss to his forehead. Roger smiled at this and nuzzled his face into John’s neck, taking in his natural smell.  
“You know, John… this was probably the first time I came untouched since I was...what? 14?” he smiled, placing a kiss on the younger man’s throat. “What have you done to me, John Richard Deacon?” he shook his head, and looked up at his lover.  
“I’m not sure if I did much…” John tried to shake away the feelings he might have about the man, and just shrugged his shoulders, “All I know is, you are the best lay I’ve ever had, Roger Meddows Taylor.” John looked down at his lover and placed a gentle kiss onto his nose. “Now, sleep! You’ve got a test tomorrow.”  
“I can’t sleep yet, though!” John cocked an eyebrow at Roger’s rebuttal, “I haven’t gotten to the arm yet.” the drummer smiled innocently, holding out his arm above him, palm open and inviting John’s to join his. The bassist linked his calloused fingers with the drummers, and sighed softly, closing his eyes. “Ulna, radius, humerus.” Roger recited, eyes closed, hand slowly bringing John’s to his midriff to hold him. “Goodnight, John.” he whispered.  
John squeezed his lover closer to him, smiling contently, “G’night, Rogie.”

\---

The next morning, Roger understood why beds were invented as he slowly got off the cold floor, trying not to wake last night’s lover, but desperately itching for a stretch. He looked down at his sleeping band mate and smiled. He still could not believe how this could have happened, but he was absolutely delighted that it did. Roger grabbed a throw over off John’s armchair, and gently draped it over his sleeping form.  
He looked at the clock and decided he had enough time to quietly clean the living room before reviewing and running off to university. As he did this, John slept peacefully. Roger had checked John’s schedule beforehand and noticed that he didn’t have class until eleven that morning so he figured letting him sleep would be best.

It wasn’t until he got to the test room and sat down that he realised how painful his ass was, he would be sure to buy his own lube next time.  
“Next time?” Roger thought to himself, “God, I hope there will be a next time.” he smiled devilishly as the bell rang and the test started.

\---

“John!” A muffled cry came from behind the front door, followed by a loud thump, “Fuck! Keys! Where are my keys?” Roger struggled behind the door.  
John shook his head, smiling lovingly, “What an idiot.” he thought to himself, reaching to open the door.  
As he opened the door, a heavy weight fell onto him, bringing him to the ground in a loud crash. Roger had been leaning on the door and had completely toppled over John. There was a second of silence, quickly interrupted by mad laughter as the two men wriggled on the floor. As they regained their breaths, Roger looked up at John, his big blue eyes shining, and smiled. “I got an A.” he whispered.  
“Huh?” John looked down confused.  
“The test.” Roger got onto his knees excitedly, straddling John’s hips as he searched through his backpack, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He pushed it into John’s hands, and smiled proudly, “I got an A, John!”  
John looked over the paper, and beamed at Roger, “YOU GOT AN A!!” he yelled, throwing his arms around the drummer, “I’m so proud of you, Rogie! I knew you could do it!”  
“Well, it’s all thanks to you.” Roger said shyly, thinking back to the night before. John blushed and dropped his head to hide his smile, “And about that…” Roger said in a tentative voice.  
“Oh oh.” John thought, “He’s going to say it was a mistake. I’ll have to move out-”  
“I bought us some lube and condoms.” the drummer said with a tremor in his voice, his hand immediately darting up to rub his neck. John’s head shot up instantly, a bright smile on his face, and without a word, he planted a kiss on Roger’s soft lips.

At that moment they both realised something. Whatever they were: friends? lovers? boyfriends?  
It was all going to be fine in the end.

 


End file.
